Conventionally, use has been made of lighting apparatuses having a plurality of LED chips as its light source. An example of such an LED lighting apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2015-122377. The LED lighting apparatus disclosed in this document has a plurality of LED chips mounted on a substrate formed with a wiring pattern.